<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Do You Really Need That Much Candy? by Raven1869</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23891623">Do You Really Need That Much Candy?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven1869/pseuds/Raven1869'>Raven1869</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Candy, Cotton Candy Fluff, Cute, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Original Character(s), Short &amp; Sweet, Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:35:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,432</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23891623</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven1869/pseuds/Raven1869</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi was in a foul mood.<br/>Can a certain cadet help lift his spirits? </p><p>Fluffy cuteness </p><p>Levi X OC</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Do You Really Need That Much Candy?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Levi walked briskly down the empty corridors of the castle. The heels of his boots making light clicking sounds against the stone floor, echoing loudly. He ran his hand through his ebony locks in frustration. The meeting with Commander Erwin did not go well. Well, it didn’t exactly go <em>badly</em>, but it was long and boring and Levi was tired. Plus the fact that the Commander had given him a shit tonne more paperwork. He couldn’t wait to get back to his quarters and see you. You always had this knack of getting him to relax, regardless of the mood he was in. Your smile, was surprisingly contagious, your cheerful aura enough to make even him smirk from time to time. He needed that energy in his life right now.</p><p>Stopping at the door to his office he opened it, passing the threshold and sighing as he all but dropped the armful of papers onto his mahogany desk. His steel grey eyes scanned the room for your presence, but you weren’t to be found. His eyes narrowed slightly in annoyance. <em>Probably off with that Jaeger brat again.</em></p><p>He turned his attention to the papers he had just unceremoniously dumped on the table, fingers grazing the paper as he sifted through them absentmindedly.<em> I am really not in the mood for this shit tonight.</em> Heaving another sigh, he resigned to his adjoining bedroom, his full intention to crawl into bed and rest. Maybe he could sleep away the foul mood he was in. Maybe you would return soon and cheer him up in some way.</p><p>What he <em>didn’t</em> expect, was to find you already in bed; sitting upright, knees crossed, eyes crazed, and surrounded by what looked like... <em>candy?</em></p><p>Levi paused in his stride and took in the view in front of him. You were beaming up at him, the biggest, <em>stupidest</em>, smile on your face. You bounced excitedly on the bed, causing all the multi coloured wrappers on the bed to rustle. You wore one of his white shirts, which was your usual ‘bed’ attire, and your hair was loose, draping over your shoulders and bouncing slightly with your movements.</p><p>“Morning, sunshine!” you chirped, smile growing as Levi’s eye twitched at the annoying pet name. He tutted at you.</p><p>“It’s evening, brat, or didn’t you notice?” he shot back, moving to rid himself of his cape and jacket, draping them over the back of a chair to his right. He sat on the edge of the bed, reaching down to undo his boots, back still to the cadet in his bed.</p><p>His brusque response was not lost on you. You cocked your head to the side, wondering what was bothering your captain. You considered him for a moment, taking in all his tells that he was clearly bothered by something. The way he tugged at his boots in such a sharp manner, as if they had wronged him greatly in some way. The small grunt he gave when he was having a touch of difficulty undoing the final strap. The way he paused once his boots were off, sighing heavily, shoulders slumping, and the way his hand came up to run through his hair before giving a quick rub to the back of his neck.</p><p>But still he didn’t move. Still he didn’t turn to look your way.</p><p>Finally, you broke the small silence.</p><p>“How was your meeting?” you asked, voice soft but still friendly. Levi tilted his head back for a moment, stretching the beautiful muscles in his taut neck before he lay down beside you, sighing heavily when his head hit the pillow.</p><p>“Same old shit.” He replied, one hand behind his head and another rubbing at his tired eyes before pinching the bridge of his nose. His eyebrows furrowed as he remembered the hassle that was Erwin's meeting. He didn’t remember much that was actually said, but the fact he was in there for three fucking hours, was more than enough of a reminder as to how dull the entire meeting had been. He felt like he’d done a full day training with how drained and miserable he felt.</p><p>You just gave a slightly amused smile, raising an eyebrow at the grumpy captain before you.</p><p>“That good, huh?” you teased, smiling at him playfully when his eyes finally reached yours. Levi just stared at you, raising both eyebrows once before he sat up and looked over to all the shit that was cluttering up his bed.</p><p>There were several brown paper bags, without labels. There were, at least, forty small balls, wrapped up in a coloured foil. A sea of colour lay before him. Reds, blues, greens, oranges, pinks, purples, silvers... he had never seen so much colour in such a small place before. There were also mounds of what appeared to be chocolate.</p><p>He examined the scene before him for a moment, noticing the fact that there was also a substantial amount of <em>empty</em> wrappers littering his bed. His brows furrowed again slightly.</p><p>“Do you really need all that candy?” he asked, looking back to meet your gleaming eyes. He didn’t know how it was possible but your smile widened.</p><p>“I had a sweet tooth.” You explained, as if that one sentence explained absolutely <em>everything</em>.</p><p>Levi cocked an eyebrow.</p><p>“No shit?” you nodded happily and picked up one of the brown bags.</p><p>“This, is fudge, and this one here, is sticky toffee...” you pointed to another bag and continued to relay your list of treats to Levi. When you were finally done filling him in on all he had apparently missed he scoffed.</p><p>“Enjoy your trip to the market then I assume?” he lay back down on the bed, pressing the palm of his hand to his forehead as he looked up at the ceiling. You shrugged casually.</p><p>“Meh, you know... same old shit.” Levi looked at you and you gave him a playful smile as you popped another piece of fudge into your mouth. Despite his foul mood, the corners of his lips turned into a small smile. He shook his head and closed his eyes, turning away from you again.</p><p>Feeling a bit more brave, you scooted closer to him. Lying on your side to face him and leaning on your arm, elbow bent, propping your head up with your hand. With your other hand you reached over, gently brushing a few stray strands of hair out of his face.</p><p>“Your hands are sticky.” He commented. He didn’t open his eyes, or scrunch up his face though. Neither did he push you away so you figured it couldn’t be too bad. You just smiled wickedly.</p><p>"Really?” you asked as you inched a little closer. He still didn’t move.</p><p>“Hmm.” He clarified, letting out another much smaller sigh.</p><p>“How do my lips feel?” you whispered as you pressed a chaste kiss to his cheek. He flinched only slightly, eyes shooting open to look at you incredulously. You pulled back straight away and sat up, chuckling at his expression. There was a slight hint of annoyance present in his eyes, but you didn’t care. You could see his eyes held no real malice, despite how he tutted at you, and winced slightly at how ‘sticky' your lips felt.</p><p>“Idiot.” He chastised, wiping his cheek with the back of his hand where you had assaulted him. You just laughed harder.</p><p>"Mm-hm, maybe so. But this idiot has a present for you.” He blinked at you and you reached over to the bedside table, opening it up and pulling out yet another brown paper bag. You handed it to Levi, who was looking more confused by the second.</p><p>"Here you go Captain Grump.” Levi reached out and took the bag, fingers prying the top open and peered inside. He smelt the candy before he saw it, realising you had picked up his favourite. He smiled.</p><p>“Still mad?” You asked, noticing the smile on his lips. Immediately he tutted at you and wiped the smile off his face, frowning slightly.</p><p>“No. Now come here.” He leaned up and gently cupped your face, planting a soft kiss on your lips. You smiled against him, knowing he was in a much better mood now than he was fifteen minutes ago. Levi pulled back and looked into your smiling eyes, smiling softly at you before pressing his lips to your forehead.</p><p>“But if you get chocolate on my bed sheets you’ll be sorry, cadet.” He spoke into your hair and your eyes widened slightly. You knew full well that was <em>not</em> an empty threat.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope I managed to upload this correctly.<br/>I have been struggling to figure this site out 🙈<br/>If you could let me know if it has worked that would be great! </p><p>Reviews make me warm inside so please feel free to let me know what you thought? Even if it's crap 😂</p><p>Loves and stuff </p><p>Xxx</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>